Day by Day
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Morning] "Potongannya terlalu kecil, Tetsuya." [Noon] "Itu tidak lucu, Akashi-kun!" [Afternoon] "Kau membuatku tersinggung, Tetsuya." [Evening] "Astaga, Tetsuya," [Night] "Kenapa belum tertidur juga?"/Warning Inside! Side Story From "Chain". AkaKuroWeek 2014. Happy reading X3


**"Day by Day" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : AU! Typo(s). OOC. And anything. **

**Dedicated for AkaKuro Week (4/15)**

**"_Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan komersil macam apapun dari pembuatan cerita ini."_**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story from fanfic "Chain"**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

* * *

**[Morning]**

Kuroko memotong beberapa balok tahu menjadi dadu-dadu kecil setelah itu menggesernya hingga tepi talenan. Panci berisi air yang tersimpan di atas kompor diabaikan olehnya sejenak, toh airnya belum mendidih. Beberapa sayuran seperti bawang dan wortel tersimpan secara acak di samping botol-botol kecil tepat di sebuah rak kecil. Tulisan seperti; garam, gula, pedas dan bumbu-bumbu lainnya sudah menjadi label di dasar botol kacanya.

Puas dengan hasil potongan dadunya, tangan Kuroko beralih pada mangkuk yang tersimpan di lemari atas. Mengambilnya dengan satu tangan, mengelapnya sebentar, lalu memasukkan potongan tahu berbentuk dadu itu dengan hati-hati. _Well_, jika tidak hati-hati maka kumpulan kedelai itu akan hancur. _Dan Akashi-kun tidak suka itu_, pikirnya sambil meringis.

"Potongannya terlalu kecil, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko berjengit pelan, tekanan kecil pada puncak kepalanya membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Dagu Akashi tertempel di sana, dalam posisi tepat di belakangnya. Bau _mint_ yang tajam sudah menjadi ciri khas-nya.

"Ah, _Ohayou,_ Akashi-kun," sapa Kuroko, datar. Mengabaikan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang hatinya. "Dan tolong jangan seperti ini, aku jadi sulit untuk memasak,"

Akashi terkekeh geli. "Hm, seperti biasa, _vanilla_. Memangnya kau ini apa? Seorang anak kecil dengan shampoo rasa favoritnya?" satu tangannya yang bebas melingkar di sekeliling bahu Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko menghela napas. Menyimpan pisau dapur di atas talenan, memasukkan beberapa potongan tahu tadi ke dalam panci, menyimpannya kembali setelah itu berbalik menghadap Akashi. Sedikit terkejut ketika jarak mereka terbilang sangat dekat. "Berhenti menggangguku jika tidak ingin sup tofu-nya gagal," jari telunjuknya terangkat, menekan kening Akashi, tidak terlalu keras. Tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terantuk ke belakang.

"Hei, hei, tidak perlu seperti itu," refleks, diraihnya pergelangan tangan Kuroko dengan cepat, menjauhkan jari telunjuk pemuda bersurai biru muda itu dari keningnya. Walau dalam hati tersenyum puas, pergelangan Kuroko begitu kecil ketika digenggamnya. Dan Akashi menyukainya.

"Jangan buat keributan di pagi hari seperti ini, Akashi-kun,"

"Aku tidak melakukannya,"

Kuroko mendelik. "Lucu sekali,"

"Tetsuya, kau yang seharusnya jangan marah-marah di pagi hari seperti ini," Akashi menyeringai, sepasang iris dwi warnanya menatap Kuroko dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, lalu kembali menatap iris _baby blue_-nya dengan jail. Membuat sang subjek yang ditatap risih dibuatnya. "Dan apron pastel itu cocok untukmu,"

"Akashi-kun!" kesal mendengarnya—sekaligus malu, terlebih ketika rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya—Kuroko mengangkat kembali satu tangannya yang bebas. Berniat menjauhkan wajah arogan di depannya itu, sebenarnya. Namun secepat apapun pergerakan tangannya, Kuroko masih belum bisa menandingi kelincahan tangan Akashi. Lagi, pergelangan tangan kecilnya kembali tertangkap. Digenggam dengan erat oleh sang surai merah. Oh, jangan lupakan senyum penuh kemenangan yang tersungging di wajahnya. Indah, senyum itu terlalu indah. Sungguh, membuat Kuroko tidak ingin melihatnya terlalu lama.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk melawanku, Tetsuya," ada nada jail di sana, juga intimidasi yang tidak terlalu kentara. "Dan wajahmu merah sekali," senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar. Termasuk binar jenaka di kedua mata merah dan kuningnya.

Kuroko menunduk, tidak ada gunanya melawan seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Sial! Pemain shogi itu memang menyebalkan! Akashi terlalu cerdas untuk membuatnya malu seperti ini.

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko semakin menunduk. Tidak berani mengangkat wajah. Apalagi menatap Akashi secara langsung.

"Tidak memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untukku?"

Kedua matanya melebar, Kuroko mendongak cepat, Akashi kembali menyeringai senang.

Dan kedua bibir itu saling bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Noon]**

"Ah."

"Akashi-kun?"

"_Well, well,_ kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya-sensei siang ini,"

Sederet kalimat yang tidak ingin didengar Kuroko saat ini, sebetulnya. Namun melihat laki-laki tinggi bersurai merah itu di depannya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Akashi berada di sana, lengkap dengan kameja putih yang digulung dan jas hitam yang tersampir di bahunya. Ayolah, Kuroko tahu Akashi Seijuuro seorang pemain shogi di sini, bukan pekerja kantoran.

"Apa yang sedang Akashi-kun lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroko retoris. Membungkuk dan mengambil beberapa mainan yang tergeletak acak di dalam kotak pasir. Buah pekerjaan bocah-bocah didiknya. Karena waktu sudah menunjukan jam makan siang, Kuroko jadi memiliki waktu untuk membereskannya.

"Melihat keadaanmu, tentu saja," Akashi mengangkat bahu, setelah itu menyapu poninya yang jatuh dengan tangan dari depan ke belakang. "Kebetulan sekali waktuku senggang siang ini,"

"Begitukah?"

"Seperti itulah,"

"Lalu, apa yang ingin Akashi-kun lakukan sekarang? Makan siang denganku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku biasa menemani murid-muridku makan setelah itu membacakan cerita sampai mereka tertidur—ah, Akashi-kun, jangan merusak mainannya,"

Akashi melemparkan sebuah pesawat kecil yang tadi dipegangnya ke dalam kotak kardus tidak jauh dari Kuroko. Ikut membungkuk di samping pemuda itu, mengambil beberapa mainan yang mulai berkurang, lalu menyimpannya kembali ke kotak kardus sebelumnya.

"Kau sering melakukan pekerjaan ini setiap hari?" tanya Akashi, melempar bola basket kecil yang ditemukannya, setelah itu menangkapnya kembali. Melemparnya, lalu menangkapnya. Berulang kali ia melakukannya sampai akhirnya Kuroko merebutnya cepat.

"Tidak juga," Kuroko menggeleng, "Di musim dingin mereka pasti memilih untuk bermain salju, dan semua mainan ini terlupakan,"

Akashi menganggukan kepalanya. Ia bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya, setelah itu membantu Kuroko mengangkat kardus yang sudah terisi penuh oleh benda-benda yang berwarna.

"Tidak perlu, Akashi-kun, aku bisa membawanya sendiri," Kuroko tersenyum simpul, menolak secara halus ketika tangan Akashi mengambil kardus besar di kedua tangannya, dengan maksud membantu. Dan, ya, Kuroko memang keberatan membawanya.

"Ini terlalu berat Tetsuya," balas Akashi tidak mau kalah, "Biar aku saja yang membawanya,"

Kuroko memperat pegangannya. "Sudah kubilang, aku bisa sendiri,"

"Tetsuya, jangan membantahku,"

"Akashi-kun yang seharusnya berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil,"

"Aku tidak seperti itu,"

"Tapi Akashi-kun melakukan sebaliknya,"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," Akashi meletakan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Kuroko—yang masih memeluk kardus bawaannya—sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya tepat ke depan. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko, lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di keningnya. Hanya terjadi dalam seperkian detik, namun berefek kuat pada Kuroko Tetsuya sepenuhnya.

"Sikap keras kepalamu seperti ini yang selalu membuatku ingin melakukan lebih, Tetsuya," bibir tipis itu menekuk geli, gurat di wajahnya melembut. "Jadi, bisa kubawakan sekarang?"

"Ah!"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh. Terkejut ketika suara teriakan nyaring yang tiba-tiba itu terdengar dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berdiri di sana. Tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Eh, Kenta-kun?" Kuroko cepat-cepat berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Akashi. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan—"

"_Gomen_, Kuroko-sensei!" laki-laki kecil itu membungkuk, tersenyum lebar ke arah Kuroko, setelah itu berlari cepat menjauhinya. Menghampiri beberapa anak yang menunggunya di dekat pintu masuk ruang bermain sambil berteriak, "_Minna!_ Kuroko-sensei sudah memiliki kekasih!"

Kuroko mencelos, Akashi terbatuk di tempatnya.

"Pfft—murid-muridmu lucu sekali, Tetsuya," Akashi menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya. Beberapa detik saat bahunya mulai berguncang, ia tertawa. Renyah dan pelan. "Tetsuya, kau ingin memilikinya satu di rumah?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Akashi-kun!"

Bola basket kecil yang diambil secara asal oleh Kuroko terlempar begitu saja dan mengenai dada Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Afternoon]**

Akashi membuka pintu apartemennya lalu berjalan masuk, sedangkan Kuroko mengekor di belakangnya setelah itu menutup pintunya kembali. Ia melepas jasnya dan meletakannya secara sembarangan di lengan sofa ruang tengah, melonggarkan dasi dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Kuroko berjalan sisi kanan ruang apartemen, sampai beberapa detik kemudian lampu dapur menyala.

"Akashi-kun mau minum apa? Biar kubuatkan," sahutnya dari ujung sana, terdengar suara pintu kulkas yang terbuka dilanjutkan dengan denting beberapa botol dan kaleng yang saling beradu.

"Terserah kau saja, Tetsuya," Akashi balas menyahut. Tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar Kuroko hanya menggumam kecil.

Langkahnya kembali bergerak, bermaksud menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk lalu menyalakan televisi, namun kembali berhenti begitu sudut matanya menangkap _grand_ _piano_ di ujung kiri apartemennya. Terhalang oleh lemari kaca yang digunakan sebagai sekat ruangan.

Akashi menghela napas, mengacak rambutnya pelan, setelah itu berjalan mendekatinya. Baiklah, sudah lama benda itu tidak dimainkan olehnya.

Tepat ketika Akashi menarik kursi piano dan mendudukinya, meletakan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts, menggali benaknya dengan berbagai partitur dan kunci yang akhir-akhir ini dilupakannya, saat itulah Kuroko datang. Membawa dua cangkir putih dengan ukiran di setiap permukaannya. Asap mengepul di atasnya, membuat uap-uap kecil yang beraroma ketika menghirupnya.

"_Vanilla_ lagi?" satu alis Akashi terangkat, menebak rasanya ketika cangkir yang dibawa Kuroko berisi teh hangat. Berwarna cokelat muda, dan pekat.

"_Afternoon tea_ untuk hari ini," balas Kuroko sekenanya. Menyimpan satu cangkirnya di atas tutup piano. Dan begitu uap tipis itu memasuki indera penciumannya, Akashi tersenyum puas. Memang _vanilla_, tipikal Kuroko sekali.

_Manis_, satu kata yang melintas dalam benak Akashi ketika cairan hangat itu menyentuh setiap saraf lidahnya. _Terlebih karena Tetsuya yang membuatnya_, batinnya diam-diam, lalu terkekeh geli.

Kuroko mengangkat alisnya, meletakan cangkir tehnya ke atas tutup piano, dan menatap Akashi bingung, meminta penjelasan.

"Kau ingin melihatku bermain?" kalimat itu hanya digunakan sebagai pengalih pembicaraan. Diletakan kembali cangkirnya tepat di samping cangkir Kuroko, setelah itu memosisikan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts.

"Akashi-kun bisa bermain?"

"Hei, jangan ragukan kemampuanku," Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya, "Jujur saja, kau membuatku tersinggung, Tetsuya,"

"Maaf," Kuroko meringis. Tidak bermaksud untuk meragukan kemampuan Akashi sebenarnya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Akashi duduk di belakang piano. Layaknya seorang pianis terkenal. "Tentu, aku ingin mendengar Akashi-kun bermain piano,"

"Kau ingin aku bermain lagu apa?"

"Apa saja,"

Akashi mendengus sebal lalu terdiam sejenak. Berpikir sebentar, mencari lagu yang cocok untuk dimainkannya saat ini. Dan begitu sebuah partitur kembali terlihat dalam memorinya, ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik. Judul dari lagu ini, _river flows in you_,"

Kesepuluh jari itu mulai bergerak. Menari di atas tuts dengan lincah, juga terkendali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Evening]**

"Astaga, Tetsuya,"

Kepala biru muda itu mendongak, mendapati Akashi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada, sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi. Terlihat dari kaos hitam lebar dan celana putihnya sudah melekat, begitu pula dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, basah. Tidak lupa handuk putih yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Akashi-kun, wajahmu aneh," Kuroko melirik malas sang subjek yang disebut lewat pantulan cermin di depannya. Sikat gigi di tangannya terlupakan sesaat, lengkap dengan pasta gigi rasa lemonnya.

Akashi mendecakan lidah kesal. "Lihat dirimu sendiri," sahutnya ketus. Mengambil handuk yang tersampir di bahunya, berdiri di belakang Kuroko, dan mengusapkannya di kepala sang surai biru.

"Rambutmu masih basah seperti ini," gerutu Akashi kemudian, terus mengeringkan rambut surai biru Kuroko dengan handuknya. "Bisa-bisa kau terkena demam,"

Kuroko tidak menghiraukannya. Sesekali bergumam atau mengucap 'ya', 'baiklah', 'aku mengerti' dan membiarkan kepalanya bergerak secara spontan karena kedua tangan Akashi bergerak di sana. Bagaimana handuk lembut itu mengenai sebagian wajahnya, bagaimana setiap jemari Akashi menyentuh kepalanya, dan bagaimana Akashi terus menggerutu ini dan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, gerakan tangan Akashi berhenti, meletakan handuknya dengan sengaja di puncak kepala Kuroko. Kembali berjalan dan berhenti tepat di samping pemuda itu. Mengambil sikat gigi yang tersimpan di dalam gelas dekat wastafel, mengoleskan pasta gigi, dan mulai menyikat.

Hening mendominasi atmosfir di sekeliling mereka.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara sikat yang beradu dengan deretan gigi masing-masing. Dan busa-busa yang mulai memenuhi sekitar mulut Kuroko, begitu pula mulut Akashi. Ya, suasana seperti ini terlalu sunyi. Hingga pada akhirnya—

Kuroko melirik Akashi lewat pantulan cermin,

Akashi tengah menatapnya di sana.

Terkejut ditatap seperti itu, Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan segera. Pura-pura melihat gelas plastik di sisi wastafel. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya, Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia melirik kembali Akashi lewat pantulan cermin—

—dan Akashi membalasnya dengan seringai lebar. Juga sorot mata jenakanya.

Astaga! Baiklah, ini memalukan. Kuroko selesai dengan urusan menyikat giginya, tangannya terulur, hendak mengambil gelas plastik di dekatnya. Dan pergerakan kecil itu tidak luput dari pandangan Akashi. Dengan cepat, diulurkan tangannya lalu mengambil gelas plastik itu sebelum Kuroko berhasil meraihnya.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat, Tetsuya," Akashi menyeringai, lengkap dengan busa pasta gigi di sekitar mulutnya.

"Kembalikan, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas plastiknya. Sedangkan Kuroko berusaha mengambilnya.

Hingga tawa dan protes terdengar selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Night]**

"Kenapa belum tertidur juga?"

Akashi tahu, meski Kuroko pura-pura untuk tidak tahu, kalau sebenarnya laki-laki itu sadar bahwa dirinya belum terlelap dan menemui alam mimpi. Kuroko berbalik, menghadap ke arah Akashi yang saat ini mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya, dengan punggungnya bersandar pada belakang tempat tidur. Buku tebal berada di pangkuannya, dan kacamata berbingkai hitam bertengger di hidungnya.

"Akashi-kun sendiri kenapa berlum tertidur?" balas Kuroko, dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Besok ada pertandingan shogi," ujarnya lugas, "Dan aku harus menyiapkan sebuah strategi,"

Kuroko mencibir pelan, tidak berniat tahu juga sebenarnya. Toh, ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan permainan yang satu itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau belum tertidur, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi, kembali ke topik awal. Memandang wajah Kuroko dalam remang-remang lampu yang menyala dari nakas di samping tempat tidur Akashi.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, sibuk dengan lipatan selimut yang dimainkannya.

Sepasang alis Akashi saling bertautan, apa ini? Semacam merajuk?

"Tetsuya, kau ingin tertidur sambil memelukku?" ucap Akashi kemudian, yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam oleh manik biru Kuroko. Bibir tipisnya datar, tak ada senyum ataupun lengkung kekesalan.

Akashi mengambil napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Baiklah, ia tidak tahan. Wajah polos Kuroko benar-benar sulit membuatnya berkonsentrasi. Ia melapaskan kacamatanya dan menaruhnya bersamaan dengan buku tebal tadi di atas nakas. Manarik ujung selimutnya, mematikan lampu, setelah itu menghadap Kuroko. Satu lengannya meraih tubuh kecil itu lebih dekat lagi.

"Kemarilah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari~**

* * *

**A/N : **Hahahaha!/ketawa. Seperti di atas, cerita ini merupakan side story dari fanfic Chain, tehe~~ Ya, mumpung AkaKuro week belum berakhir, jadi ngambil dari cerita sisi ini saja, kekeke/plek. Sekarang jam berapa? Belum tengah malem kan? iya kan?/heh. Yosh, terima kasih buat Minna yang sudah menyempatakn baca *bow*

Akhir kata,

Review please? XDD


End file.
